La surprise de Sasuke
by Sasuyu
Summary: Naruto, ayant eu un éclat de génie,décide de faire une fête surprise pour l'aniversaire de Sasuke. Couple:SasuSaku,mention d un potentiel NaruHina


_Volà un autre One-Shot. Me couple préféré est le SasuSaku, alors ne soyez pas surpris que j`en écrive beaucoup sur ce couple là. :)_

_Bonne Lecture!_

_Sasuke Uchiha_

* * *

**Bon Aniversaire Sasuke!**

La fête de Sasuke, le 23 Juillet, approchait grand pas. Naruto, pour cet occasion, avait décider de lui faire une fête surprise. Les 18 ans d`un gars, sa se fête, non? C`était sur cette pensée que le beau blond avait eue l`idée de faire cette fête. Il ne restait qu`une semaine avant la date fatidique. Et la clé de cette russite, serait sa meilleure amie, Sakura.

Elle sortait avec Sasuke depuis un peu plus d`un mois, ce qui la rendait rayonnante. Dans la même journée, Naruto avait fait une réunion au sommet, avec tout le monde le lundi, dans le sous sol des Hyuuga. Une fois tout le monde enfin arriver, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Neji ,Lee et Kiba parlait entre eux. Naruto se mit devant tout le monde et toussota bruyamment pour attiré leur attention. Cela les fit arrêter de parler, pour ceux qui parlait.

_Salut! Bon, je vous est réunis ici pour vous parler de la fête de Sasuke. Je voudrais lui faire une fête surprise, avec alcool et tout. Et pour sa, j`ai besoin de vous.

En entendant le blond parler, tout le monde écoutait, mais en écoutant son idée pas si bête, tout le monde se mit a écouter attentivement.

_Qu`est-ce qu`on peut faire pour toi? Demanda la rose doucement.

En passant son temps avec Sasuke, elle avait beaucoup changer en passant de ''brute'' à douce.

_Et bien toi, Sakura, se serait d`éloigner Sasuke, durant toute la semaine, de ce qui pourrais lui donner la puce l`oreille.

_Hai,(oui) dit Sakura.

_D`accord. Tenten, tu voudrais t`occuper de la boisson? Alcoolisé s`il te plait?

_Hai!

_Ino, de la décoration?

_D`accord, la décoration sa me connais.

_Bon, Kiba, la nourriture?

_Hai.

_Lee et Neji, quand vous, si les filles on besoin d`aide, vous pourrez les aides?

_Hai! Dit Lee en faisant le ''Salut du soldat''.

_Hn...répondit Neji.

_Et Hinata, que dirais-tu de faire la musique avec moi?

Naruto, en la regardant avec son plus beau sourire, avait insisté sur le ''moi''. Ce qui avait fait en sorte que la belle Hyuuga avait rougit jusqu`aux oreilles.

_Hai, répondit-elle de sa petite voix tremblotante.

Naruto tapa dans ses mains et sourit à tout le monde.

_Maintenant, tout le monde au travail!

Tout le monde sortit de la maison des Hyuuga et Sakura se dirigea vers le manoir des Uchiha, tandis que les autre partaient vers différent magasins pour faire leurs missions, ou soit ils suivaient Naruto. La rose marchait rapidement pour arriver le plus vite possible chez le brun. Une fois arriver devant la porte du Uchiha ,elle sonna la porte. Elle vit la porte s`ouvrir et le vit torse nu, avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Il était encore en pyjama. Il dormait avec un pantalon pour pyjama. Il ouvrit ses bras et elle vint automatiquement s`y loger. Il était froid avec la plus part du monde, mais avec Sakura, il était toujours tendre.

_Salut ma puce, sa va? Demanda Sasuke après avoir refermé la porte sur eux.

_Sa va et toi? Demanda la rose.

_Oui.

Entre temps, ils s`étaient assis sur le sofa en la prenant dans ses bras. Elle lui avait fait un magnifique sourire avant de se faire toute petite contre son torse. Tout en caressant son dos, il continua de parler.

_Alors, tu es venue passer la journée avec moi?

_Oui, mme la semaine, si je peux, dit Sakura en mettant son visage dans son cou.

_Ah oui? Tu ne voudrais pas dormir ici durant toute la semaine? Demanda t-il en lui faisant relever la tte l`aide de deux doigts sous son menton.

Sakura sourit. A chaque soir quil passaient ensemble, il lui demandait de rester, mais elle n`acceptait pas souvent.

_D`accord.

Avec un petit sourie, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle lui répondit doucement et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Elle caressa ses cheveux en passant et repassant ses mains dans ses cheveux couleur corbeau. Ils le brisèrent quelques temps plus tard.

_Est-ce que tu veux allée chercher tes affaires tout de suite? Demanda Sasuke en posant son front contre celui de la rose.

_Pourquoi pas, mais tu ne devrais pas au moins mettre quelque chose de plus habiller? Pas que je n`aime pas, mais bon, avec les filles qui bave devant toi...

Il posa un baiser sur sa bouche pour la faire taire.

_Aller, tu sais pourquoi je t`ai choisis. Attends moi ,je monte me changer.

Il sourit et l`embrassa avant de monter l`étage. Elle resta assise sur le sofa et sourit. Elle était la plus heureuse des femmes depuis qu`elle était avec lui. Cela lui fit repenser sa déclaration. Il la lui avait faites sous un cerisier en fleur, en lui disant ''je t`aime'' et de l`embrasser par la suite. Il avait fait ressortir son côté tendre cette journée là. Son esprit dériva un moment jusqu`a se qu'elle sente son beau brun la lever du sofa doucement en la tirant doucement par les mains. Elle sourit en reprenant ses esprits et en entrelaant ses doigts avec les siens.

_On y va? Demanda la rose.

_Oui.

Il la guida jusque chez la rose quand elle vit, avant qu`ils ne la voient, Kiba et Naruto aller chez se dernier, avec les bras remplit de sacs contenant de la nourriture. Ils avaient fini par la voir et ils essayrent de se cacher derrière tout ce qu`ils pouvaient trouvés. En même temps, la rose avait tirée la main de son brun vers elle, le faisant se retourné vers elle et en plein milieu de la place publique, l`embrassa et passant ses bras autour de son cou. Il en fut surpris, ne s`y attendant pas, mais il passa ses bras autour de sa taille en la serrant contre lui et en lui rendant son baiser. Il était dos Kiba et Naruto et c`est de cette façon qu`ils purent partirent à la course vers la maison du blond un peu plus loin. Elle avait ouvert les yeux tandis que le brun avait fermé les siens, et vit ses amis courir. Une fois qu`ils furent hors de son champ de vision, elle consentit relâcher sa bouche. Il lui fit son petit sourire ravageur et il continua sa route vers la maison de la belle rose.

Ils arrivrent quelques minutes plus tard devant la maison des Haruno. Quand la mère de Sakura la vit arriver par la fentre de la cuisine, elle vint toute suite souhaiter le bonjour Sakura, et embrasser les deux joues de Sasuke, comme son habitude.

_Alors, tu va bien? Demanda madame Haruno Sasuke.

_Oui merci, et vous? Rpondit poliment le brun.

_Oui, merci.

Elle repartit la cuisine et Sasuke alla dans la chambre de la rose, avec bien sur sa petite amie. Il la regarda faire un sac contenant tous ses effets et ses vêtements. Puisque s`était un sac bandoulière, Sasuke le prit des mains de la rose et posa la ganse sur son épaule à lui. Ils descendirent dans la cuisine et tandis que Sasuke attendait devant la porte. Sakura allait prévenir sa mère qu`elle partait pour la semaine chez Sasuke. Elle n`était pas trop d`accord avec cela, mais si cela pouvait permettre de voir plus souvent le magnifique sourire qui s`étendait sur le visage de sa fille, elle accepterais. Ce qu`elle fit.

Aprs avoir souhaiter une bonne journe la mère de la rose, ils se dirigrent vers le manoir du brun. Ils arrivrent un peu plus tard et une fois entré dans la maison, il la conduisit jusqu`a sa chambre. Il posa le sac près du lit et la prit dans ses bras pour qu`ensuite ils s`allongent sur le lit. Elle se blottit contre lui, heureuse.

Le reste de la journée se passa bien et ils s`étaient endormit la fin de la journée dans les bras l`un de l`autre. Elle s`était réveiller le lendemain matin au chaud, avec un doux souffle sur sa nuque. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et elle se mit caresser le bras qui était autour de sa taille. Sasuke tait la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée. C`était un peu comme son petit rayon de soleil. Sasuke sourit en sentant la caresse sur son bras. Il posa un baiser dans son cou et resserra sa prise sur elle.

_Alors bien dormi princesse?

_Oui et toi?

_Je dors toujours mieux quand je t`ai dans les bras.

Elle sourit et se retourna vers lui en se serrant contre son torse. Ils passrent le reste de la journée au lit, sauf pour manger et même dans ce cas, ils mangeait au lit. Sakura adorait passer ses journées comme sa avec lui. Cela la faisait sentir importante a ses yeux, puisqu`il ne voyait pas souvent les autres de la bande.

La suite de la semaine se passa aussi bien. Il passait leur temps en amoureux, et Sasuke se sentait bien quand il était avec elle. Elle l`apaisait. Sauf que pour quelques sorties en dehors de la maison, ils s`étaient passer des choses étranges

Flash Back

Sasuke, le mercredi, avait invité la rose au restaurant, pour lui faire plaisir. Elle avait rapidement accepter, et l`avait remercier d`un baiser. Une fois qu`ils furent près, ils s`étaient rendus dans un restaurant japonais où ils aimaient aller manger. En se cherchant une table, ils y virent Lee et Ino .Cette dernière se mit rougir en les voyant à l`entré. Elle les invita de la main à venir s`asseoir leur table.

Une fois assis, un serveur vint toute suite prendre leur commande. Une fois leurs plats arrivés, Lee décida de demander :

_Et puis, comment va la préparation de la mpff!

Ino avait embrasser Lee, la surprise du couple. En mme temps, il avait faillit vendre la mèche propos de la fête, justement, au fêté. Une fois le baiser finit, le couple rit légrement en voyant les joues rouges des deux amis.

Fin du Flash Back

D`autre erreurs de ce genre furent commises durant le laps de temps pour préparé la fête du brun. A chaque fois, toute personne qui était avec la personne qui allait vendre le punch, s`arrangeait pour détourner la conversation ou d`écraser le pieds de la personne, pour ne pas dévoilé autre chose que le nécessaire. Sasuke avait remarque le comportement étrange de ses amis, qu`on aurais put qualifier de bizarre aussi. Mais il s`était posé la question. Depuis quand ses amis n`étaient-ils pas bizarre? C`est avec cette réponse qu`il ne se posa pas plus de question.

Le Vendredi était finalement arriver, au grand plaisir de tout le monde qui était fatigué de mentir au dernier descendant Uchiha. Sakura avait fait en sorte, cette journée là, que le Uchiha ne sois pas là de la journe. Elle avait aussi pris soin de fermé toutes les lumières, comme sa, il ne verrais pas tout le monde dans le salon quand ils y seraient tous. Elle avait passée l`après-midi au parc avec lui, celui près de la demeure du brun. Il avaient passer leur temps à s`embrasser ou à se cajoler. À la demeure, ils avaient put entendre quelques rires de Sakura venant du parc.

Alors que le soleil commenais se coucher, Sakura dcida que la demeure devait être prête. En fait, Kiba était passer près du parc en promenant Akamaru, son chien. C`était le signal pour dire qu`ils pouvaient retournés à la demeure. En chemin, elle lui promit qu`elle ferais la cuisine, ce qui fit natre un joli sourire sur les lèvres du brun. Il adorait tout ce que la rose pouvait cuisiner.

C`est main dans la main qu`ils s`étaient dirigés vers le domaine Uchiha. Une fois qu`il eu ouvert la porte, le beau brun avait fermé la porte et avait poser Sakura dos celle-ci et il l`embrassait amoureusement avec une touche de passion, tandis que Sakura mettait sa main au mur et à tâtons ,essaya de trouver l`interrupteur. Une fois qu`elle l`eue trouver, elle alluma la lumière tandis qu`il se mettait caresser doucement ses hanches.

Une fois la lumière allumer, tout le monde cria ''surprise!''. Mais ils se mirent rire en voyant Sasuke la tête dans le cou de Sakura. Sasuke, toujours la tête dans le cou de Sakura, sourit. Naruto lui demanda :

_Alors, tu es surpris?

_Hmmm...Non, pas vraiment. Avec tout le monde qui vendaient presque la mèche...

Tout le monde rougirent. Ou tout du moins, tout le monde qui se sentait concerner. Naruto alla chercher une bière pour les deux tourtereaux, tout de suite après. Ils le remercièrent d`un sourire et tandis que Kiba refermait la lumière, Naruto allait mettre de la musique et allumer les jeux de lumière dans le salon, pour faire une sorte de discothèque.

Tout le monde se dirigrent vers la piste de danse improvisé, qui était le milieu du salon débarrasser de tout les meubles qui était appuyer contre les murs. Ils se mirent danser au son de la musique entraînante qui se dégageait des hauts-parleurs.

Sakura passait dans les bras de tout les garons qui l`invitait danser, ce qui ne plus pas nécessairement au brun qui voyait certain regard lubrique envers la rose. Alors dès qu`elle fut à la portée de ses bras, il l`entraîna pour une danse.

Un peu plus tard, Sakura, après avoir trop bu d`alcool, commena à chercher Sasuke dans le salon. Elle se cognait contre certain meuble, mais elle se mettait rire par la suite, contre- coup de l`alcool chez elle. Elle finit par le trouvé assis sur un fauteuil capitonné à grand dossier, accompagné de Naruto. Ils avaient tous deux un verre d`alcool fort à la main.

Elle s`approcha de lui et en laissant son verre vide sur la table, elle s`assit sur ses genoux. Agrablement surpris, il passa un bras autour de sa taille et l`autre autour de ses épaules en la serrant légèrement contre lui. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et s`approcha de son oreille.

_Sasuke...Sa te dirait de monter dans la chambre avec moi?Dit-elle d`une vois qui se voulais sensuelle.

Il la fit rasseoir sur ses genoux, puisqu`elle s`était levée et qu`elle le tirait doucement par la main.

_Sakura, tu es saoule.

_Mais, non, all viens

Elle posa un baiser au creux de son cou, mais il ne se démonta pas. Elle bouda un peu, comme une enfant, et il la monta dans la chambre pour allé la border. Il la transportait dans ses bras à la manière des mariés. Elle avait posée sa tête sur son épaule.

Mais ce qui se passa par la suite dans cette chambre ne vous regarde pas...


End file.
